


After the Battle

by geraltsyennn (redqueenoctavia)



Series: Sir Witcher and his Sorceress  |  Destiny [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Post-Battle of Sodden Hill, Post-Finale, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/geraltsyennn
Summary: Tissaia meets with Geralt and Ciri after the Battle of Sodden Hill.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Sir Witcher and his Sorceress  |  Destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624303
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	After the Battle

Tissaia de Vries wasn’t often moved by emotion.

But the matter was entirely different when it came to Yennefer. She’d always had a soft spot for her young apprentice.

Her little piglet.

Now, as she stood at the battlefield of Sodden Hill, staring out at the wreckage, she was completely taken with a sense of guilt and defeat.

“I did this,” she murmured to no one.

Just then, a shadow came from the dark of the charred woods.

If she judged the tall, brooding man with white hair correctly, he was a Witcher. He glanced around what was left of the clearing in shock.

There was a little hooded figure behind him – the young girl stared at Tissaia with soul-piercing eyes, then she reached up to the man and whispered something.

The Witcher spotted Tissaia standing there amid the destruction, and walked toward her. The small creature had to jog a little to catch up with the his fast pace.

Once he reached her, Tissaia could see his golden eyes were a bit wild.

“You’re a Witcher,” she said.

He nodded. “Geralt of Rivia. And you’re a Mage.”

“Tissaia de Vries, Rectoress of Aretuza.”

His eyes widened at the mention of the female Mage’s school where Yennefer had studied.

“Yennefer of Vengerberg,” he demanded, his voice urgent. “Where is she?”

She felt her chest deflate.

Tissaia closed her eyes, her head shaking slightly. “She’s gone.”

Geralt felt his heart stop.

“No. That’s not possible.”

“We were losing the battle,” Tissaia explained. “I told her to unleash all of her Chaos, to try to save what was left of the Continent… and it has consumed her.”

The small girl behind the Witcher looked up at him, her heart visibly breaking.

“No,” Geralt stated calmly. “She’s not dead.”

Tissaia eyed the strange Witcher.

“How can you be certain?”

He wouldn’t even know to begin explaining the wish he’d made that had bound him and Yennefer together forever.

If Yennefer had died, he would not be standing there.

“I just am.”

“Yennefer wouldn’t have fled,” Tissaia told them confidently, and more than a little defensive. “She was fighting for her brothers and sisters, for the Continent itself. She would never abandon us, not now.”

“Hm,” Geralt grunted, considering. He’d seen Yennefer in a fight, and he’d seen how she could care for people. “I agree. Which only leaves us with one option.”

They stood in silence for a moment, both knowing the harsh truth.

The small voice came from behind the Witcher, speaking the words they were both thinking.

“Someone must have taken her.”

The Witcher and the Mage looked back at the young girl, then back to each other.

Yes, Yennefer had been taken against her will.

And they would find her, no matter the cost.


End file.
